1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to powering an electronic device, and more particularly to connecting the electronic device to a power outlet.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as computer equipment are powered by connection to a source of alternating current (AC), such as an AC power outlet. This connection is typically made using a detachable power cord. The power cord has a female connector or “line socket” at one end that connects to a corresponding male connector on the back of the computer equipment, and a male connector or “plug” at the other end that connects to a power outlet. Generally, a female electrical connector may be referred to as a “socket,” and a male electrical connector may be referred to as a “plug,” which has an arrangement of prongs that are received by a corresponding arrangement of prong receptacles on the socket.
Electrical connectors are available in an array of types, which are generally established by standards bodies such as the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) and the National Electrical Manufacturers Association (NEMA). Connector types may be distinguished by physical size and shape (i.e. “form factor”), the number and arrangement of prongs (male) or corresponding prong receptacles (female), and by an electrical current rating. For example, personal computers and monitors typically use a ten-ampere C13 (female) and matching C14 (male) connector type specified by the IEC 60320 standard. Other computer equipment, such as some servers and UPS systems, use C19/C20 connectors also set forth by the IEC 60320 standard. As compared with the C13/C14 connectors, the C19/C20 connectors have a different form factor, different prong/receptacle arrangement, and a higher, sixteen-ampere current rating.
Additionally, most countries set their own standards for AC power outlets. Worldwide, most AC power outlets fall under one of two predominant voltage and frequency standards: the North American standard of 100-120V at 60 Hz (referred to commonly as “low line”) and the European standard of 220-240V at 50 Hz (referred to commonly as “high line”). AC power outlets further vary by prong receptacle arrangement. To make an electronic device compatible with the many different AC power outlets available worldwide having different combinations of voltage, frequency and receptacle arrangements, manufacturers commonly provide a single, world-standard IEC connector on an electronic device, and a multitude of country-specific power cords. Each country-specific power cord includes a standard IEC connector on one end corresponding to the standard connector on the device and a national power plug at the other end corresponding to the type of wall socket available in the country where the device is intended to be sold or used.
This approach of manufacturing electronic devices with a standard IEC connector and providing different, country-specific cords allows the devices to be used with a variety of AC power outlets throughout the world. However, compatibility issues may still arise in some circumstances. For example, a universal power supply may work on both 110 and 220 volts. In the United States, the power coupler on the back of the power supply is typically 15 amps for 110 volts. The line cord matches the 15 amp power coupler to a 15 amp power plug. The 15 amp power plug plugs into a 15 amp wall outlet. In Australia, however, the wall outlets are typically 10 amps and 220 volts. In that scenario, a 15 amp power coupler is on the power supply and the wall outlet is 10 amps. A power cord could be made to work under such conditions, but the regulating agencies would likely disapprove the power cord under these conditions, because such a cord would allow a 15 amp device to be connected to a 10 amp wall outlet.